Loving Lucy
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: A different take on the "Lucy gets kicked off the team" scenario. Read to find out, it's only 1,870 words, before the author's note at the end of each chapter. Just take a peek. You won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

"You're off the team."

She had known this was coming.

"Lisanna is taking your spot."

She bit back her emotions at this.

"She's better in battle."

It was then that Lucy lost it.

She turned to Gray, Natsu, and Erza. Her hair hid her eyes and there was a small quiver on her lips.

Then, she laughed. "Okay? And?"

They stared at her. The guild stared at her.

She took a moment to regain her breath. "Okay. I'm not the best in battle, and that's fine. I'm a Celestial Mage, I use tactic as a strategy, not just brute force I don't have. I am brilliant, and my spirits are amazing. Imagine a world where everyone had the same skill set. Would we have beautiful towns like Crocus? What about baked goods, churches, doctors?" She paused to take a breath.

Natsu took the time to interject. "Well, you're just jealous of me and-"

She laughed. "You and Lisanna? Ha, no. You two are adorable and have belonged to each other since you were children. Besides, you're not my type Natsu."

"What about Gray?"

"More like a brother." She shrugged.

"Well your magic is still weak, Lucy. We need another fighter."

"Honey," Lucy looked at her sympathetically. "If I were weak, then how did I save Natsu from Bora when he came onto the ship where I was being kidnapped? Oh right using Aquarius to bring the ship back to shore and save Natsu from his motion sickness. On our first job, I was my genius that gets the job done, because I could decipher the book and give Mr. Kaby the closure he needed. I also defeated Duke Everlue, just saying. On our second job, if it weren't for Virgo, one of my beloved spirits, Master would be dead. Plus, on Galuna Island, I defeated Sherry Blendy on my own. Her magic is literally the worst matchup I could have had against my own. When I was kidnapped by Gajeel, I took each and every one of his blows. I taunted him. Told him that this was nothing compared to the pain Fairy Tail would bring upon him." She turned to Gajeel briefly, "It's okay I forgave you a long time ago!" Turning back to her former teammates, she continued, "Not to mention how without my magic, Natsu, Gajeel would have ran you through the mud."

"Very true!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oh and let's talk about how I saved Loke's life by getting an audience with the Celestial Spirit King by insulting his judgement and summoning all my spirits."

"Which I'm forever thankful, Lucy." Loke said, popping out and kissing Lucy's hand.

She stood from her seat at the bar and looked all three in the eye. "Let's not forget that I kicked Bixlow's ass in the battle of Fairy Tail." She gave the Thunder God Tribe a smile, "I've forgiven you all, too."

To which Bixlow replied, "Lucy's kickass."

"Kickass. Kickass."

"Not mention the perfect execution of Urano Metra, a spell which was only supposed to work once, against Angel, but I was able to do again against Flare in the Games. In Edolas, I protected Coco in the very name of the thing this guild stands for; Friendship."

"Don't forget how badass you were for the S-Class Trials, Lucy. I'm surprised you didn't make the cut." Cana interrupted. "You did figure out where First's grave was almost immediately."

"What about the unison raid Scorpio and I did?" Wendy offered. "That was your magic, too."

"I survived the longest against Minerva, aside from Erza, compared to other "strong" mages." Lucy added.

"Not to mention she so could've kicked the shit out of Flare if it weren't for my dad." Laxus smirked.

Also, every major dark guild would not be after my magic. I, with Yukino and Princess Hisue, closed the Eclipse Gate. And all three of us saved the world from getting destroyed by more dragons who wanted nothing more than to destroy all of the human race, including everyone in this room." Lucy cleared her throat. "I'm going to stop there. Obviously, you didn't see my strengths. That's fine. I'm not going to tear myself down because three people don't see my strength. My magic is amazingly powerful. I am stronger than all of you, because I have something you clearly don't." She turned to the bar and sat down on a stool and ordered a smoothie.

"What do you have that makes you stronger than us, huh?" Natsu demanded, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Tact." She laughed. "Or maybe it's decency. I have this magical ability that allows me to not make an ass of myself in front of my entire guild." She gave Natsu a look of pity. "I think you're all just upset I'm not emotionally dependent on the team. You all act like kicking me off the team will make me leave the guild. My family is here. Just because you don't want me on the team doesn't mean I'm going to leave Mira, Levy, Cana, Wendy, and everyone else behind. I love you three dearly, but I will not allow you to destroy me. Scratch what I said earlier, I have the ability to love myself. It makes me stronger than anyone, because it allows me to love others. Learn to love yourself, all your blessings and all your flaws. Then come back to me about me being weak." She turned back to the bar, sipping happily at her smoothie. The guild stared at her perfect shut down of Team Natsu.

Lucy is strong and independent. She doesn't need to run away from other's opinions. She doesn't need to make herself into something she's not.

She's just Loving Lucy of Fairy Tail.

 _ **So this was my take on the "Lucy gets kicked off the team" scenario. Personally, I think Lucy is badass, but in fanfics I see her portrayed as weak and then becomes stupidly overpowered. I have written stories like this, but my view has changed. She is far from weak and should not be "watered down". Well, mini rant aside, I hope you all enjoyed. Drop me a review, okay?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed and Lucy found herself taking jobs with Cana mostly. The two made a great team. They fought dark guilds and wyverns. They had undertaken search quests and protect this item jobs. There were times when both feared they would never go home, but they always pulled through and made it home. Every time they found themselves back at the guild after a mission, a tankard of beer and a strawberry smoothie waited on the bar where the two girls usually sat.

A year later, Cana was made an S-Class mage. Cana will say that it was only with Lucy's help, but Lucy will deny that and say it was Cana's willpower that made it happen. Gildarts was proud of his daughters. Yes, daughters. It was because of Lucy that Cana had grown close to him. They have a tradition, that whenever they're in town on a Sunday night, the three had dinner together. Once a week was more than what Gildarts could ask for. Gildarts was the first to shower Lucy with birthday presents that morning. Whenever he went somewhere interesting, he bought gifts for both Cana and Lucy. Over the last year and a half, the three had become a close knit family.

Another year passed, Cana and Laxus get married. Lucy was the maid of honour, of course. However, Lucy wasn't lonely, like many of her guild mates believed. She was delighted to see her beloved sister and guild mate get married. They had known each other since they were children. They belonged to each other.

Shortly after the wedding, Lucy was made S-Class. She had grown more confident. She achieved stardress. She was a very capable mage. She knew she could overcome anything. She was awesome and knew it. However, she remained humble and kind as always. She didn't want to seem like she was above any of her guild mates.

Natsu and Lisanna were on and off for the past two and half years. Natsu had tried to pretend Lucy didn't tell him off at the beginning. He pretended that nothing had happened, but he still didn't invite her on jobs like had used to. After awhile he stopped trying to pretend, he got angry and sometimes a bit physical with Lucy and even Lisanna when she tried to intervene. After the first year, he avoided her completely, refusing to acknowledge her existence.

Gray, however, tried his best to fix himself, to figure out why he pushed Lucy away and included himself into kicking her off the team. He struggled to find a reason. Maybe he was just going along with Natsu and Erza. He didn't want to hurt Lucy. He wanted to her to be happy. He isolated himself for a very long time, taking quite a few solo jobs one after another. He did the only thing he knew how to do when he was stressed, he trained. He spent a long trying to work on himself, to understand his mistakes. After a year in isolation, he returned to the guild. He was embraced back with warm arms by everyone, including Lucy. She always did have a soft spot for Gray.

Erza tried to redeem herself in the only manner possible. Immediately after Lucy's scolding, Erza apologised profusely and begged Lucy to strike her. For weeks Erza had hand delivered strawberry cakes to Lucy's front door. Lucy had forgiven her once she realised Erza was not going to let up. Plus she was running out of room in her fridge. The two girls had spent the night together, mostly Erza emotionally eating the cakes. They had talked out their issues and made up before midnight. While Erza urged her to rejoin the team, Lucy refused, saying that in order to prove her worth to the others she needed to remain independent, but assured Erza that it was not because she was still mad at Erza. To this day, they still make time for each other, sometimes just going to the bakery for lunch or the spa for the afternoon.

Lucy found herself staring at her completed manuscript. Levy had already edited it and offered her suggestions. She was finally done with it. It had taken her six years, thirteen if you counted the time skip, but she was so proud of it. Mira used her connections with Sorcerer Weekly to get in touch with a publisher that was super excited to publish her lengthy novel. Things were finally coming together. She never worried about her rent anymore. She had an awesome, albeit a tad overbearing at times, father figure. Her friendship with Erza was still intact and her and Gray were working on getting their friendship back to where it was.

It saddens her that her bond with Natsu was completely shattered, and there was no repairing it as things stood. But she had faith. She understood that she has done all she could to mend things with him, but any sort of relationship was a two way street. As things were, he wanted nothing to do with her. If, when, Natsu decided he wanted back in her life, they would have to talk about it, just like she had with Gray and Erza. Although she had long since forgiven him, it was part of her nature, she didn't know if she was ready to welcome him back with open arms. Until then, she would just have to wait and see.

Within 12 hours, I had gotten 14 stellar reviews and pleas to continue to this. It was intended to only be a short one-shot, but to wake up and see such a brilliant response to this. I am so glad you all have enjoyed it. I was so tired of seeing Lucy portrayed in such a diminishing manner. She is the reason I want to name my future daughter Lucy Rose. Rose after the kindness of Rose from Steven Universe but that aside, I am so grateful for the overwhelming response. It has actually made me want to start writing again. So thank you.

I love you all!

SnowFairyLove


	3. Chapter 3

Four years had passed since that fateful day. Lucy was content with her life, she had never to worry about rent. She often babysits Cana and Laxus's little one, a baby girl named Namari, to lead. Since Laxus took over the guild, Cana found it fitting. Namari had Laxus's eyes but Cana's hair. Lucy thinks that she'll have her mother's magic. Laxus and Cana were off celebrating their two year anniversary, so Lucy had her for the next week.

Lucy sat on the floor with the little one, softly reading to her. To Lucy, it didn't matter that she had read the same ten-page book to her fifteen times today alone. As far as Cana was concerned, she was Lucy's child too, something that she readily agreed to. When she was born, Laxus refused to let anyone hold the baby except for Cana and Lucy. Gildarts cried and moaned about it for weeks until Cana handed him his granddaughter.

"Again, Auntie!" Namari squeaked as Lucy closed the book.

"You sure like this one, huh?"

She nodded profusely. "I like how the princess doesn't need the prince to do everything. Daddy reads those to me all the time. This one is not the same." She clapped her nearly-two-year-old hands together. "I don't want a prince!"

Lucy smiled. She couldn't help but to agree. Four years ago she had the same revelation. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress or whatever. She didn't want a prince. She was a queen all on her own. It was her own strength that made her one. There was a soft knock on her door and she told Namari to stay put for just a second. Standing, Lucy walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Lucy."

She crossed her arms and leaned into the door frame. She tried to keep the bitter out of her voice, but it still seeped out. "Finally done pretending that I exist?"

He cringed at my tone. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. His posture was slouched more than usual. He had a bandage over his arm and another around his head. He had just gotten back from a job. "Can we talk a moment?"

"Here's fine." Her tone was less cold, even a bit warmer with hope. She had dreamed to have the same bond with Natsu that she had with Gray and Erza. They had been so close four years ago, Lisanna had never driven a wedge between them, but he had always used her as the reason.

He dug his hands into his pockets and frowned a bit. She found herself missing his big, goofy grin. "Lucy, I..." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. His frown deepened as he removed a hand from one of his pockets. In his hand was a long, thin rectangular box. He handed it to me.

Warily, I opened it. It was a necklace. The chain was a simple one, gold. The pendant was what intrigued her. It was half a heart with a zigzag line where the middle of the heart would be. On the half in the box it read "BEST" in a beautiful script. When she looked up at him, he dug in his shirt to reveal the pendant's missing half, "FRIENDS".

"I'd like to have my best friend back." His eyes said that he knew this didn't fix everything, but he had to try.

Her heart melted. She smiled softly, fingering the pendant in her hand. She was touched, but she knew that things wouldn't go back to how they were instantly. It would take time, but this was a start. She should have known, Natsu is terrible with words. She threw her arms around his neck. She felt the bitterness leave her being as he returned her hug. She had missed him dearly. She had waited for him to come around.

He turned her around and fastened the necklace around her neck and hugged her from behind once more. "I missed you, Luce."

She squeezed his arms that were tightly around her. "I've missed you too, Natsu." She paused, "Do you want to come in and play with Namari and me?"

With a big goofy grin, he raised his fist in the air. "I'm all fired up!"

 _ **So... You guys wanted a reunion with Lucy and Natsu so here. Might be more to come. Maybe.**_

 _ **SnowFairyLove**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ten years now, and Lucy felt like the world had finally regained its balance. Team Natsu, while not a team anymore, was finally back to where they had been, close. They all still made her apartment a hang out they all broke into. Natsu and Gray had begun to sneak into her bed, despite her protests. Though, secretly she stopped minding after the first few weeks.

A year ago, Jellal was arrested. It was the scariest thing for all of Fairy Tail, but even more so for Erza. She made sure to testify as a character witness and did her best to support Jellal. If he was declared guilty, she would fight them. It was through her testimony (and threats) and Lucy's knowledge in law, Jellal was cleared of all charges due to the time that had passed and good deeds he had done to amend his actions while possessed. It was the sweetest thing, what he did immediately following his verdict. He pushed his way over to Erza and demanded she marry him on this spot. Erza had declared Lucy her maid of honour and Jellal picked Natsu. They were married the following minutes. Erza reequipped into that special wedding dress she had tucked away for the very occasion. Jellal, already in a suit for the trial, beamed at her. Lucy had Virgo bring some nice clothes for her and Natsu. There was a massive and long overdue party at the guild that day.

Shortly after, Gray and Lucy and Natsu, had taken a job. It was scary and rough and tiresome. It was to find and apprehend a group of dark mages who were terrorizing villages. She had easily tracked them down. They cycled though the same eleven villages, demanding protection money. They killed one person for every 100J that was short. There were few people when they had arrived. She felt sick to her stomach as the corpses lined the centre plazas of each of the villages. A glance at Gray and Natsu could tell you they felt the same. She quietly grabbed Gray's cool hand, seeking some sort of wake-up call that none of this was real. It was only after a few hours that they finally had their confrontation with the mages. She easily took out three of the seventeen with the help of Loke. Gray took out four and Natsu advanced onto the leader while Gray and Lucy dealt with the remaining nine. When there were only two mages, aside from the leader Natsu was dealing with, one cornered Lucy, her magic was beginning to run low and her arms and legs were heavy from fatigue. She had to be lucky enough to deal with the second-in-command. He was a tough nut, using a form of earth based magic. He trapped her feet and prevented her from running and told her to scream her last words because she was going to die. Gray swooped in at the last minute, shielding her in ice against the boulder hurtling towards her. Gray clashed with the man as Lucy freed herself and made her way to join him. Together, they took him out with a unison raid (Aquarius was willing). They quickly high-fived and looked to Natsu, where he was beginning to struggle and his breath was growing ragged. Without hesitation, Lucy ran to his side, whip in hand. She was not going to fall here. Loss of magic aside, she was going to keep fighting. With Natsu on her left and Gray on her right, they went all out and a solid hour passed before the leader finally fell. The three mages fell against each other, tired and relieved to be alive. Lucy let out a little laugh and hugged her two teammates. She was grateful to have them at her side again, to take crazy jobs and have insane adventures.

She'd never forget the words that followed.

"Thanks for having my back, Luce."

They had made it home more or less in one piece. Wendy nearly had a heart attack at the state they were in and had them treated immediately. She was bolder and more confident now.

Lucy recalled going straight to the bath when she got home that night. Despite Wendy's healing, her muscles were sore and she wanted nothing more than a bath to cure her aches. Gray walked her home that day and naturally made himself at home as per usual. Natsu went to check on Lisanna and Happy and told them he'd see them in the morning.

Gray lay down on her couch and closed his eyes. He lay still listening to Lucy hum quietly to herself as she went about her bath. He was humming along until her hums began to break and turn to sobs. Quietly, he walked to the bathroom and pressed an ear to the door. She was definitely crying. Opening the door a crack, he asked if she was okay. He knew it was a dumb question, no one cries like that if they were fine. When he was met with no answer he put a hand over his eyes and walked in. Trailing his other hand along the wall, he sat down by the tub and calmingly soothed her into a state where she could speak clearly.

"Talk to me, Luce."

It was after several deep breaths, she answered him. "If only were stopped them faster. We could have saved more lives."

He understood her guilt. It always crept its way in after a particularly rough job. He peered through a crack between his fingers to see her hugging her knees to her chest surrounded by bubbles. Pulling his hand from his face, knowing that is was okay (he had they bathtubs talks with her on several occasions) and gently ruffled her damp hair.

"Lucy, we saved their families. I think they'd be grateful that they didn't meet the same fate that they had."

She looked at him, her large doe eyes watery and haunted. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I think my parents and Ur are grateful I'm alive. So I'd imagine they feel the same."

She smiled to herself. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for another ten minutes before the water grew cold and Lucy kicked Gray out of the bathroom. He returned to his place on her couch and waited for her to exit. It was only a few minutes before he was graced with Lucy's presence once more. She hugged him tightly, knowing that he needed it just as much as she did. He returned her hug like he always had because he knew what it was like to not have her in his arms and he refused to have that happen again.

Unlike their usual hugs, this one was more intimate. Her head placed directly over his heart, arms wrapped around his ribs squeezing him tightly. His chin rested on the top of her head and he returned the tightness of her hug. This one was longer than usual, closer. She clung to him as if he were a lifeline, little did he realise he was doing the same for her.

After a few more minutes, she pulled away, much to his dismay. She gave him a small, sheepish smile. There was a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"What do you say to dinner, Gray?"

It was only a year later that they moved in together. They have a meal schedule and often share a bed, but they knew that this was okay. This is what their relationship was; late nights with deep talks, joyful dinners, and quiet walks through town. Though if asked, they would always deny they were a couple. They were at most, friends with emotional benefits. They were close. Gray had no current interest in any women nor did Lucy for any men. They were all they needed. She and Gray remain companions for the rest of their lives. they never officially date, nor do they marry. They just stay together, because they don't need the labels.

And that was okay.

 _ **Hey guys, so I hoped you liked the FINAL Chapter of this little series. this is it. Not that I don't want to continue writing it or whatever i just think that this is a good end. I am thinking about doing a sort of spin-off based on this story, like her adventures with Cana or something.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave me your thoughts. Thanks for everything,**_

 _ **-SnowFairyLove**_


End file.
